the Rukawa we never knew
by jeano
Summary: [Non-yaoi] *Complete*
1. a/n

hey pple. thanks so much for your support and reviews, suggestions and critisism.   
  
this fic is dedicated to all the sec 4 seniors of rgco, especially my 'direct' seniors minglei and pueyling.   
  
Minglei: what can i say? ive been a really cheeky junior to you and Puey Ling. =P and you dont have to thank me for the mentos ive provided =P heh. well i wanna wish you good luck in your o levels and that you will get into the jc of your choice. =D   
  
Puey Ling: teehee. you so notty ah, break the cello section tradition and nv give us notes (see, even zhong senior joanna wrote okay!). anyway, i really hope that you'll do your best in your o levels. and get into hwa chong (if i rmb correctly, thats what you told me, your dream jc yah?).   
  
Jon Lin and Jiemin: i didnt really know the two of you well. except that jonlin keeps going sssh and plays gaohu, and jiemin is always smiling and is a yangqing tian cai. teehee. im not even playing your instruments. but i really wanna thank you for making my first year in RGCO da zu so enjoyable and yeah. i think you two have been really great chairpeople, making changes to our co for the better. =D (although we'd probably appreciate better instruments =P)  
  
okiez. since i dun know many of the sec 4s well, i shall just wish them all good luck for their o levels =)  
  
oh. and of course, all you slam dunk fans reading my fic.   
  
i've finally finished the story. *sighs in relief* but i guess i'll really miss writing this, ne?   
  
well. thats all for now. and thanx for reviewing my fic again.  
  
ja! =) 


	2. One.

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk is owned by Inoue Takehiko, not me. Otherwise I wouldn't be doing this.  
  
  
  
Sakuragi  
  
  
  
It was another boring day at school.  
  
At the back of class 1/10, a raven-haired boy was snoozing peacefully, his saliva forming a small puddle on his table. Oblivious to all around him. Again.  
  
In fact, this happened so often it was routine. It was strange that Oda- sensei wasn't used to it yet. His getting angry at fox-face was so expected during his lessons that it was almost a ritual. Almost.  
  
An expected but unpleasant ritual. A ritual where you'd get scolded by a grumpy, wrinkled teacher. Hmm.  
  
Ne, I used to think that Kitsune was a lazy bum, always sleeping during class and lunch break, only coming alive during basketball practice and matches.  
  
Well, I used to, until I saw him that night at the disco.  
  
******************  
  
You see, me and the Guntai were really bored and wanted to go have some fun at a disco. So we told our parents we were staying over at each other's houses. Not that they really cared, though. But it was still better to have an alibi.  
  
We headed for Velvet Underground, a hip disco downtown, planning to have a few drinks. The Guntai were fantasising about cute girls. Not me. I, Sakuragi Hanamichi, shall remain faithful to Haruko-san (until she rejects me).  
  
Some security personell at the entrance tried to stop us for identification (i.e. to ensure we were above the age of 21) but were easily struck down by my infamous headbutt. Thus we gained easy access into the premises.  
  
Strutting up to the nearest free booth, we plopped ourselves onto the high stools and called out to the bartender, whose back was facing us. Strange, his figure looked rather familiar. And his hair. I'd swear I'd seen that mop of floppy raven hair somewhere before. That unmistakably tall, muscular figure...  
  
He turned around.  
  
My doubts were confirmed.  
  
'Kitsune!' I yelled before I could stop myself, nearly falling off the stool.  
  
The Guntai jumped at the sound of his nickname and nearly fell off their stools laughing when they saw him, clad in a glossy black vest over a long- sleeved frilly shirt with a bow tie.  
  
He seemed to be embarassed to be caught 'red-handed', moonlighting as a bartender by someone he knew. To make things worse, that someone was none other than me, the loudmouth tensai.  
  
I don't know why, but I was suddenly interested in that Kitsune's affairs. No questions please.  
  
'Oy Kitsune! Why do you work here?'  
  
He turned around and got 5 mugs. 'Beer?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'I need money.'  
  
Whoa, I sure didn't expect him to reply at all. But still, at least his reply wasn't a monosyllable.  
  
'Ne, Kitsune, don't your parents--'  
  
'They're dead.'  
  
I didn't know what to say. This Kitsune, my archenemy Rukawa Kaede was orphaned.  
  
Like me.  
  
But what made me most horrified was that I actually pitied him.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: Heehee, this short chapter was written while waiting during one of those loooooong rehearsals. I hope it isn't too sloppy. =) Hope you enjoyed it. 


	3. Two.

Rukawa  
  
I thought I'd never get discovered. Trust that do'ahou and his Guntai to come pubbing illegally.  
  
Not that I was legal, though.  
  
You see, I'd managed to get counterfeit identification to pass myself off as a 23-year old. My height only made explanations easier.  
  
But I was still Rukawa Kaede, that Rukawa who dozed his way through school.  
  
The Rukawa who had nothing to live for but basketball.  
  
The Rukawa who froze everyone within a 5m radius about him.  
  
The Rukawa who was orphaned at the age of 15.  
  
The Rukawa who shut himself in to conceal all emotion.  
  
Me.  
  
*************  
  
With no known living relatives, I naturally inherited what little my parents owned. A small, rundown but cozy flat and a modest bank account. No outstanding debts, thankfully. I sold some furniture and jewellery so that I could at least live on something while I went job-hunting.  
  
I guess I was really lucky to get a job as a bartender at Velvet Underground since the pay was pretty good. But the downside was that the staff turnover rate was very high and that I had to work from 8pm to 3am, excluding the time spent to clear up after customers.  
  
And so my grades slipped. Not that I was originally a straight-A student, but I sure did better than average. Previously.  
  
Since I took on that job, I had little time for schoolwork and revision since what meagre pockets of time I still had was spent on basketball. And of course, I lacked sleep. So I slept. In class. Where else?  
  
Somehow I managed to graduate with okay grades and proceeded to Shohoku High.  
  
And met that do'ahou.  
  
He intrigued me. I suppose it was his hair that first got my attention. I mean, like, how many people do you see walking on the street with flaming red hair like his?  
  
But it was much more than that. He was a reflection of the me that once was.  
  
  
  
Hah. I'm sure I caught you unawares.  
  
Yeah. I WAS like that baka: loud, naÃ¯ve, aggressive, proud  
  
Until my parents died, I was like that. But after the freak accident that killed them, I sank into depression. They were all I had. My friends? Nah, they were just there with me because I was good-looking, easy-going and I did okay in class.  
  
With me. Not there for me.  
  
So when I was depressed, there was no one there to comfort me. They were only there, saying soothing words that held no meaning. Just words. Nothing more.  
  
Hatred for the world of superficial people welled up in me. I hated my so- called-friends. They were just frauds, humbugs. The angrier I got, the more I shut myself away from them.  
  
And soon, I was apart from the rest, friendless, an island in the middle of nowhere. Just a cold block of ice.  
  
The frozen basketball fanatic. All I had besides basketball were my looks. My only friends. Hah.  
  
So I had an interior monologue with myself, all conversation with others reduced to monosyllables.  
  
When I first met that do'ahou on the school rooftop, I recognised him immediately as myself. Or at least what I used to be.  
  
But what was different about him was that he had a Guntai, his four best friends always standing by him through thick and thin.  
  
I envied him.  
  
I so wanted to be in his shoes that when he hit me for ignoring that girl (Haruko), I took this chance to vent all my frustrations.  
  
*punch*  
  
To my parents, for dying in that car crash without saying goodbye.  
  
*kick*  
  
To all those who wanted to be with me, or like me.  
  
*punch*  
  
To that do'ahou, for having all that I wanted: a group of true friends.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: Ah, here we have Rukawa and his background. I know he wears Nike merchandise and branded stuff, and considering his situation, it seems rather impossible for him to own such things. *hint* Why is he so thin?  
  
I'm not really sure how this story would turn out eventually (shounen-ai?) but to be honest, I'm not really a yaoi fan... 


	4. Three.

Sakuragi  
  
Okay. So I pitied that Kitsune. Fine. I'll admit it.  
  
In any case, I found my situation much better than his. Though I was orphaned, I still had a distant aunt in Kyoto who sent me some money for my basic needs. And even if the school population avoided me, I still had the Guntai.  
  
I think he didn't really have any friends since I could see him being consumed with envy as he waited upon us with beer and snacks. We the Sakuragi Guntai were one. We would stand up for each other, despite constant childish bickering and squabbling.  
  
In short, they were like the brothers I never had.  
  
We were just doing our usual thing: joking and teasing each other while Rukawa watched, left out.  
  
Being the magnanimous tensai, I decided to pull him into the conversation. He just looked so left out and forlorn, like a... lost child.  
  
But our 'conversation' with him was still restricted to monosyllabic replies from him. It didn't seem to help, but I thought I saw some life coming into his normally cold eyes.  
  
********  
  
I suppose I envied him.  
  
That stupid Kitsune. He owned all the Nike merchandise anyone could ever want.  
  
After all, all he earned went into his own pocket. He could do anything he wanted with his money after paying his bills.  
  
Ah I dream of the day when i can spend my money on clothes and stuff I wanted.  
  
I guess I eat too much.  
  
  
  
Rukawa  
  
It seems strange to me, but I felt closer to that do'ahou after we met at the club that day.  
  
Very strange indeed. Because we didn't talk much. Or rather, he was trying to get me to talk but nothing substantial came of the (one-sided) conversation.  
  
So why would I feel closer to him? Hmm.  
  
He made the old me resurface. But I suppressed the urge to act the way I used to.  
  
Anyhow, the chance meeting at the pub with that do'ahou changed my impression of him. I always thought he was nothing but a hollow loudmouth. But now I know he's really a sensitive guy. With a big ego.  
  
Who does not befriend someone for what he seems to be but for what he really is.  
  
I suppose he'd make a good friend.  
  
And that is what I need most:a true friend.  
  
But with his dislike for me, thanks to Akagi Haruko (if he didn't like her and if she didn't like me, then I suppose we'd have become good friends). I had absolutely no idea how to approach him...  
  
*thinks hard*  
  
'Anou... do'ahou... can I be your friend?'  
  
*stops thinking*  
  
That'd never work in a million years on that do'ahou.  
  
*******  
  
It was lunch break and I was alone, nibbing on bread with margarine. Nothing else. I really needed new socks, you see.  
  
I slipped into a reverie of money and new socks, my 'sandwich' halfway to my mouth. And was quickly, rudely snapped out of it by a light tap on my shoulder.  
  
Who else but Mito Yohei, the do'ahou's best friend.  
  
'You sure you're only eating that for lunch?'  
  
'Yeah'  
  
'No wonder you're so thin!'  
  
He was about to walk off when I stopped him,'Mito...' He half-turned his head.  
  
'Ano, I wish I had friends... Do you think I could get to know that d'-- Sakuragi better?'  
  
'Are you gay?'  
  
I put all the force within me into my next word,'NO.'  
  
Me? Gay? HAH!  
  
'Whoa man, cool it. Just worried that hentais would come after Hanamichi... he's really naÃ¯ve, you know. Hmm, why don't you come on MSN at 8 tonight. I'll 'introduce' you to him.'  
  
Thank God for technology. This way, I wouldn't need to face the do'ahou to know him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wrote it during class camp, so I'm sorry if some parts don't connect. 


	5. Four.

Rukawa  
  
I rarely used the computer since I started working. But I still subscribed to the internet as I used the internet for schoolwork when situations called for it. And only on weekends.  
  
But it happened to be my day-off and Mito asked me to go online. What an uncanny coincidence.  
  
Moreover, I only acted like my old self in chatrooms online.  
  
--------------  
  
SuPeRhErO says:  
  
hey rukawa  
  
Kenshin says:  
  
hi  
  
SuPeRhErO says:  
  
im gonna invite hanamichi now  
  
Kenshin says:  
  
k  
  
SuPeRhErO says:  
  
WAIT. call yourself hanazawa kiyomori.  
  
Kenshin says:  
  
k  
  
*TENSAI has been added to the conversation  
  
SuPeRhErO says:  
  
hey hana  
  
Kenshin says:  
  
hi  
  
TENSAI says:  
  
hallo! who's kenshin?  
  
Kenshin says:  
  
hanazawa kiyomori  
  
TENSAI says:  
  
sakuragi hanamichi. a/s/l?  
  
Kenshin says:  
  
16/m/kyoto  
  
TENSAI says:  
  
16/m/kanagawa  
  
SuPeRhErO says:  
  
im really bored. can we say something more... interesting?  
  
Kenshin says:  
  
sure. like what?  
  
TENSAI says:  
  
BASKETBALL!  
  
SuPeRhErO says:  
  
-_-() hana...  
  
TENSAI says:  
  
oy hanazawa, you like bball?  
  
Kenshin says:  
  
definitely. but im not good at it.  
  
TENSAI says:  
  
hah! tensai will teach you some plays when we meet! what school are you in?  
  
Kenshin says:  
  
kyoto high  
  
TENSAI says:  
  
shohoku high! and we got into the IH thanks to me the great tensai. nyaahhahahahaha  
  
Kenshin says:  
  
wow... we got eliminated in the first round of the trials  
  
SuPeRhErO says:  
  
oh no, i gtg now. bye  
  
Kenshin says:  
  
bye  
  
TENSAI says:  
  
byeeeee  
  
X SuPeRhErO has left the conversation X  
  
Kenshin says:  
  
can you dunk?  
  
TENSAI says:  
  
duh... im 1.89m  
  
Kenshin says:  
  
wow...  
  
TENSAI says:  
  
ah im broke again.  
  
Kenshin says:  
  
why?  
  
TENSAI says:  
  
the guntai made me treat them to dinner again =(  
  
Kenshin says:  
  
im broke too  
  
TENSAI says:  
  
come, lets conspire together to get our parents to give us more allowance  
  
Kenshin says:  
  
... i haf no parents  
  
TENSAI says:  
  
oh... im sorry... but actually ive also got none too. but my aunt sends me money monthly  
  
Kenshin says:  
  
you're lucky. i haf to work for my own money  
  
TENSAI says:  
  
where do you work?  
  
Kenshin says:  
  
mcdonald's, cashier  
  
TENSAI says:  
  
cool... hey wait... brb  
  
Kenshin says:  
  
k  
  
--------------  
  
I slumped back into my chair. 15 minutes of chatting with that do'ahou while going to NBA websites. I'd better regulate my time spent online. Otherwise I'd end up chalking an enormous internet bill. Not a good idea since I'd have to work overtime for a month to pay off my debt.  
  
-------------  
  
TENSAI says:  
  
im back  
  
Kenshin says:  
  
hi  
  
TENSAI says:  
  
juz a matter of curiosity...  
  
Kenshin says:  
  
hmm?  
  
TENSAI says:  
  
when did your parents die?  
  
Kenshin says:  
  
last summer... car crash  
  
TENSAI says:  
  
DOA?  
  
Kenshin says:  
  
yeah. at least they didnt suffer  
  
TENSAI says:  
  
.......  
  
Kenshin says:  
  
?  
  
TENSAI says:  
  
mine did  
  
Kenshin says:  
  
oh... im sorry  
  
TENSAI says:  
  
nvm. it was fated anyway...  
  
Kenshin says:  
  
ano... what did they die of?  
  
TENSAI says:  
  
mother: cancer  
  
father: heart attack  
  
they both died last year  
  
TENSAI says:  
  
dont worry though. ive gotten over it, thanks to the guntai  
  
Kenshin says:  
  
youre so lucky to have good friends...  
  
ano... can i... be your friend?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: sorry I took some time to upload this coz I went on holiday. I'm sorry if I'll take even longer to upload the other chapters coz I think I'll be even busier. My June hols are ending (boo hoo) and I've barely touched my homework. So I'll be slogging hard at my desk. But don't worry, I've already written chapter 7. It's just a matter of how often I'll come online to type and upload. Oh and thanks for the reviews. This chapter is dedicated to White-angel, trina, Dinette, cookies and jaayx. =) 


	6. Five.

Sakuragi  
  
I was shocked. Of all the people I'd met online, I'd never met anyone who asked to be my friend. This Hanazawa Kiyomori... he sure is wierd. And his background, or at least bits of it sounds awfully familiar...  
  
Rukawa  
  
-----------  
  
TENSAI says:  
  
sure... but you sound lonely  
  
Kenshin says:  
  
... =( to be honest, i am, thats y i come online to make friends.  
  
TENSAI says:  
  
really? well i suppose. if you really want, you can confide in me. i swear i'll never tell anyone, even yohei  
  
Kenshin says:  
  
oh man... thanx =)  
  
TENSAI says:  
  
ah tell me about yourself, then we can get to knoe each other better  
  
Kenshin says:  
  
k  
  
in middle school, i guess i was pretty popular even though i wasnt rich. probably coz pple thought i was cool and good looking. but those 'friends' around me werent the stand-by-me type. i guess they were there juz becoz i was popular  
  
Kenshin says:  
  
but after my parents died, i sank into depression and they juz left me there  
  
TENSAI says:  
  
oh man...  
  
TENSAI says:  
  
enough of this dreary topic... lets move on to something more lighthearted  
  
TENSAI says:  
  
so... what do you like doing?  
  
Kenshin says:  
  
bball, reading RK, listening to j-rock  
  
TENSAI says:  
  
hey! same here! finally someone who has the exact same interests as me! ^^  
  
TENSAI says:  
  
so which artistes do you like listening to?  
  
Kenshin says:  
  
eh, so many... like glay, x japan (too bad they disbanded), dir en grey...  
  
TENSAI says:  
  
man, this is so great! i really love them all =)  
  
TENSAI says:  
  
did you knoe that oreos eaten with peanut butter taste the bez?  
  
Kenshin says:  
  
really?  
  
it's sunny today. i like sunny days.  
  
TENSAI says:  
  
i prefer rainy days... coz the rain reminds me of falling pearls  
  
Kenshin says:  
  
you knoe, there's this big baka on my bball team  
  
TENSAI says:  
  
really? coz there's this foxy guy on my team i totally cant stand  
  
[I could feel the veins popping out on my forehead]  
  
Kenshin says:  
  
why?  
  
TENSAI says:  
  
long story....  
  
you see, i like this girl haruko (oh she is so sweet /cute /beautiful /gorgeous /all of the above) and she likes the guy called rukawa who looks like a fox. tts why i cant stand him  
  
[Haruko doesn't look sweet and I DEFINITELY don't look like a fox.]  
  
Kenshin says:  
  
...........  
  
Kenshin says:  
  
is that the only reason why you dont like him?  
  
TENSAI says:  
  
yeah i suppose  
  
hey tell me about that baka on your team  
  
Kenshin says:  
  
well, hes got a big ego and hes a loudmouth. yeah. and he acts like a big baka too.  
  
[Why am I doing this?]  
  
TENSAI says:  
  
thats all?  
  
Kenshin says:  
  
yeah  
  
TENSAI says:  
  
oh you knoe my captain looks like a gorilla. tts y we call him gori. but the worst thing is that he likes to vent his anger on ME.  
  
Kenshin says:  
  
haha... really? how?  
  
TENSAI says:  
  
DONT LAFF! he hits my head with his damned iron fist........ (rubs head) =(  
  
Kenshin says:  
  
haha... your head must be really hard, otherwise it'd long be cracked  
  
TENSAI says:  
  
of course. my best weapon during fights is my (taada) headbutt  
  
Kenshin says:  
  
haha... oh dear. i better get going. otherwise my internet bill will run sky high. cya soon.  
  
TENSAI says:  
  
you sound like megane-kun  
  
bye  
  
Kenshin says:  
  
tell me about megane-kun next time  
  
byez  
  
------------------  
  
I glanced at the digital clock beside the computer.  
  
ONE HOUR ONLINE!  
  
WITH THAT DO'AHOU.  
  
Is he really that fun to be with? Yeah, I suppose. And, contrary to my previous impression of him, he was really a humorous person. Maybe I should come online more often to talk to him.  
  
Time to catch up on homework, I guess.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: I know this sounds kinda lame. And I'd really like to give (humongous) credit to the scriptwriters for a/s/l in RGSNite (I think they are crystal, stephanie... I'm not really sure) for -inspiring- me. Oh the oreos with peanut butter idea was taken from RGSNite. Oh yes and thanks for the reviews once again =) I really appreciate them. Sorry if there was any OOCness. XP 


	7. Six.

Sakuragi  
  
"Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep....."  
  
'Ah damnit!' I covered my head with my pillow. Why must that alarm clock ring just when I feel most comfortable in my warm bed?  
  
"Click"  
  
'WHAT NOW!'  
  
'Hey Hana! Still lazing around in bed wearing a FLOWERY PINK t-shirt?' Yohei called from my bedroom door.  
  
I looked down at myself. Damnit. I was so tired last night after some extra basketball practice that I just pulled on any shirt from my cupboard. Wait a minute. Since when did I have pink t-shirts with FLORAL PRINTS in my cupboard?!  
  
I was just about to tear the t-shirt up when Yohei said,'Hold it man. Remember that practice when you shredded your singlet by wringing sweat out of it?'  
  
Oh yeah. Too well.  
  
'Well, Haruko-san told me to pass it to you the other day because she couldn't find you, but I couldn't find you either so I just slipped it into your cupboard drawer.'  
  
'How did you---'  
  
'You gave me a key, remember?'  
  
'A shirt from Haruko-chan... I'll treasure it for life...'  
  
Yohei  
  
Sheesh... I shook my head, staring at a blushing chibi Hanamichi.  
  
He's really head over heels in love with Haruko and yet she doesn't realise it... she's so dense. But judging from his current situation, he'd better not get rejected otherwise it'd take a year and another crush for him to get over her...  
  
Oh man, now he's crying all over that shirt...  
  
'Gosh, Hana, you're gonna be late--- SAKURAGI HANAMICHI STOP DAYDREAMING!'  
  
Man, this guy is really incorrigible. When he dreams about his crush, he's oblivious to everything around him, only responding to the sound of her voice or of her name.  
  
'Hana, if you don't hurry, you won't be able to say hi to Haruko before class...'  
  
'Yessir!'  
  
And he was ready in his full school uniform, shoes and all, in a record one minute, including toilet time.  
  
And whizzed off to school even before I could congratulate him on his new record.  
  
*****************  
  
Rukawa  
  
BAM!  
  
No, I didn't knock anyone down while cycling asleep. I was knocked off my bike by a maniac running at top speed.  
  
Make that a red-headed maniac.  
  
Oblivious to stares by our schoolmates, he yelled, 'Kitsune! How dare you get in the tensai's way?'  
  
'Do'ahou. You weren't looking where you were going.'  
  
'Teme Kitsune!'  
  
'Hn,' I said, and wheeled my precious bike to the side of the school where I could padlock it to safety.  
  
To be honest, I was really nervous when I met him just now. Worried that my eyes would give me away. But he only noticed my cold, frozen countenance. Phew. I was really relieved that the do'ahou wasn't aware that he had been chatting with me all this while on MSN instead of the Hanazawa Kiyomori who didn't exist. But then again, Mito told me that he was as dense as a rock and as innocent as a lamb, so I suppose it'll take him ages to figure me out...  
  
------------------ Kenshin says: tell me about your guntai TENSAI says: there are 5 of us, including myself. we grew up todether and we stand by one another through thick and thin. Kenshin says: if only i had such good friends TENSAI says: guess what? they're online now. want me to intro them to you? Kenshin says: sure... thanx uh, can i... TENSAI says: ? Kenshin says: oh nvm -----------------  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: Ok. I've finished another chapter =) In truth, I finished writing these donkey years ago but then I don't have enough time to type so... yeah. Sorry if it was a little short, though. Reviews appreciated. Oh and if there are any parts that don't make any sense, I'm sorry. That's probably the result of speed-typing the fic... =S 


	8. Seven.

Sakuragi  
  
I was online again on MSN, chatting about everyday, mundane stuff. I was stuffing myself, dropping food all over the keyboard. And chatting happily away with many people. But somehow, I enjoyed chatting most with Hanazawa, aka Kenshin. I dunno, I suppose it's because we're both orphans that we can get along so well. My dad once told me that human chemistry depends greatly on the individuals' background and character. Hah. If only that formula worked in chemistry tests, I'd long have passed with flying colours.   
  
-------------------  
Kenshin says:  
ano... I'd like to meet you  
TENSAI says:  
!!! why raise this topic so abruptly?  
TENSAI says:  
sorry if i was blunt  
Kenshin says:  
oh it doesnt matter. i juz wanted to see how you looked like in real life-- you knoe, a nice 1-on-1. maybe learn something from you... btw i'll be in kanagawa the whole of next week starting sunday  
TENSAI says:  
sure. where and when? (as for the 1-on-1, i'll beat you hands down. nyahahahahahahahahahaha)  
Kenshin says:  
you decide, since you knoe kanagawa bez  
TENSAI says:  
k. what about next tuesday, at the bball court opposite naga park, 9am?  
Kenshin says:  
sure. see you there.  
----------------------  
  
Hmm, this Hanazawa Kiyomori sounds desperate to meet me, the great tensai! Nyahahahahahahahahaha!-- oh shoot. What if he's gay or some sort of hentai or something? Oh man, I'd better ask Yohei for advice or something...  
  
I reached for the old and worn phone next to the computer and dialled Yohei's number.  
  
'Yohei?'  
  
'Yeah, Hana?'  
  
'Well, Hanazawa asked to meet me for a 1-on-1.'  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Yeah, but I'm kinda scared that he's some sort of hentai preying on young people like me...'  
  
'Nah, I don't think he's that sort of person, judging from what I've gathered. Oh, if you are that worried, I'll accompany you--'  
  
'Really?! Oh Yohei you sure are the bestest friend anyone could ever have. Thanks a million, pal!'  
  
'So when is it?'  
  
'Next Tuesday, 9am, at the basketball court opposite Naga Park.'  
  
'Ok I'll be there.'  
  
'Don't play me out...'  
  
'Ok, ok. Bye.'  
  
'Bye.'  
  
************ -Tuesday, basketball court-  
  
When I arrived there, half an hour before the agreed time, I realised that I was faced with an immense problem: the presence of others.   
  
Of all people, Rukawa Kitsune Kaede HAD to occupy the court. What if Hanazawa came, saw Kitsune and decided to leave because a complete stranger was there? I told him I had red hair, so he couldn't mistake anyone else for me.  
  
Kitsune turned his head in my direction. It was creepy, the way he looked at me. In fact, it was as though he was expecting me to come. I shuddered involuntarily.  
  
He stared at me challengingly, and when I didn't respond, he turned around and dunked.  
  
I really hate to admit this, but, wow. That Kitsune was great. His plays were really good. I was shocked to realise that I envied him for his all-roundness on court.  
  
After the impact of his powerful, rock-the-world dunk had finally worn off, I responded to his challenge.  
  
'Oy, Kitsune! Let's have a 1-on-1! First to 10 or over!'  
  
He tossed the ball over to me. 'Greenhorns start first.'  
  
'Nani?! Teme Kitsune! I'm not a greenhorn! I'm the great ten--'  
  
'Hn. Get on with it.'  
  
Rukawa  
  
And so I won 11-4. Naturally, easily, of course. If I wanted to become the #1 player in Japan, just as Anzai-sensei proposed, then I had to be able to beat budding greenhorns like that do'ahou with both eyes closed.  
  
But I had to admit, he had improved tremendously since our last 1-on-1. His defence was much better, but his shooting... hopeless.  
  
Let's pray hard he'll be able to improve fast enough to be able to shoot from further distances during the IH. Then maybe we'll be able to become the #1 team in Japan. Maybe.  
  
But in any case, I realised that he has much more potential than me. He has power, strength, stamina, speed and can absorb new techniques in an amazingly short time. Too bad he started out late, otherwise he'd have made a much better player than me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if my chapters are short; I just can't write chapters that are like, 1000 words long… -sheepish grin- 


	9. Eight.

Sakuragi  
  
Hanazawa never turned up that day even though I waited till ten in the sweltering shade of a nearby tree.   
  
It was all that Kitsune's fault. If not for him I could have met Hanazawa.  
  
Hold on. Why am I so eager to meet Hanazawa? Is it because I have found a friend in him? I really don't know...  
  
I didn't hear from Hanazawa for a long time until about a week before the IH.  
  
------------  
Kenshin says:  
yo  
TENSAI says:  
hey! long time no see  
Kenshin says:  
sorry about the no show that day  
my flight was cancelled at the last min, so i had to take another flight. and i didnt have the opportunity to tell you beforehand... sorry  
TENSAI says:  
oh ok... nvm  
Kenshin says:  
oh i heard from mito that while waiting for me, you had a 1-on-1 with kitsune  
-----------  
  
I bristled at the sight of the word 'Kitsune'. Even though I did admire his moves and techniques, I sure wasn't going to admit I lost 4-11 to that Kitsune.  
  
But since he has spoken to Yohei, he'd probably know that I'd lost. Sigh. I'd better not lie then, otherwise I'd lose my credibility...  
  
----------  
TENSAI says:  
yeah... and i lost  
Kenshin says:  
when did you start playing bball?  
what about kitsune?  
TENSAI says:  
i started spring this year. i think kitsune started in middle school  
Kenshin says:  
is he good?  
TENSAI says:  
i hate to admit this but...... yeah  
Kenshin says:  
hmm...... the IH is coming up real soon?  
TENSAI says:  
yeah, 1 more week  
Kenshin says:  
good luck =) hope you guys win  
TENSAI says:  
thanx  
oh you knoe last week i was stuck in school with anzai-sensei  
Kenshin says:  
anzai-sensei? is he your coach? that white-haired buddha? i heard he's a really good coach  
oh really? why?  
TENSAI says:  
coz he wanted to teach me more stuff.......  
Kenshin says:  
whoa. anzai-sensei actually bothers to give you 1 to 1 training..... you muz be really good to catch his attention  
TENSAI says:  
of course. i am the tensai. nyahahahahahaha.......  
TENSAI says:  
oh hanazawa will you be going to watch me the tensai strut his stuff at the IH?  
Kenshin says:  
call me kiyo  
no... such a pity  
TENSAI says:  
ok... kiyo, call me hana  
Kenshin says:  
sure  
TENSAI says:  
oh shucks, i gtg now  
cya after the IH  
bye  
Kenshin says:  
bye  
good luck =)  
------------  
  
I couldn't wait. I just had to tell Yohei that Kiyo and I were on a first-name-based relationship. (not THAT type of relationship, you hentai!)  
  
I picked up the old, worn phone and dialled the all-too-familiar number.  
  
'Hey Yohei!'  
  
'Hey Hana! You have good news?'  
  
Ah... Yohei knows me too well. He could already tell. After all, we are best friends.  
  
'Duh. Hanazawa asked me to call him Kiyo.'  
  
'That sounds like a girl's name.'  
  
'Don't make fun of his name, baka!'  
  
'Looks like you've made a good friend online. And you once told me that it was impossible to make good friends online.'  
  
'Forget I ever said that. That's all for now, bye!'  
  
'Bye!'  
  
Yohei  
  
I replaced the receiver in its cradle. It sure seems that Rukawa and Hana have become good friends online. Only online. They always seem to fight or argue in real life.  
  
But honestly, I found several similarities in Hana and Rukawa. Both were orphaned and broke, their blissful life with their immediate families shattered by tragedy. Both had a fiery passion for basketball and were good at it. Both had a big ego and high self-esteem and above all, both had an unquenchable thirst for victory. Oh yes, and both always seemed to be getting into fights.  
  
The main differences between them was that Hana had a stand-by-him Guntai while Rukawa had no friends. And Rukawa was perpetually being chased by fan-girls while Hana was constantly rejected by girls.  
  
I flopped myself onto my bed and folded my arms comfortably under my head. Too bad the IH had to interrupt such a nice little masked drama.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: Thanks all for the reviews. It really is encouraging to see that there are people out there who read your fics. =) 


	10. Nine.

Warning: contains spoilers to volumes #23-25 of the Slam Dunk manga series.  
  
Rukawa Toyotama match, IH  
  
I awoke lying on this hard bed in this cold, clinical room. My left eye was throbbing with pain.  
  
Just moments ago, I was still on court, defending Minami, playing against Toyotama...  
  
-Flashback-  
  
'You are indeed the ace of your team.'  
  
'......'  
  
The next thing I felt was a throbbing sensation around my eye and I felt faint. The ground was rushing up to meet me as my knees buckled and I drifted into a world of darkness.  
  
But through all those layers of dark clouds, I heard the do'ahou yelling at Minami. I think he was accusing him of doing whatever he did to me on purpose.  
  
He reminded me of otoosan, who told me to fight for what I believed was right. The do'ahou didn't care if only he saw what happened. He believed his own eyes and was prepared to fight for what he believed was the truth.  
  
I tried to smile, but my lips didn't respond.  
  
It didn't matter, anyway. My soul was smiling and that was what was important.  
  
I realised the do'ahou was my glimmer of light in my world of darkness just before I lost consciousness.  
  
-End flashback-  
  
And woke up here. I wonder how the first half has turned out.  
  
I sat up in bed and gingerly touched my throbbing eye. It felt swollen, and I couldn't see through it. This was not good. If I was indeed Shohoku's ace, then we could not win without me.  
  
But if I was truly Shohoku's ace, then a mere throbbing eye should pose no problem.  
  
I got up and walked towards the locker room allotted to Shohoku.  
  
When I opened the door, thirteen shocked faces turned towards me. Their shocked expressions were swiftly replaced by concern about my eye. I reassured them I was okay and for the first time in my life, initiated something.  
  
'Let's say that cheer today.'  
  
I could see all of them do some reflection on their earlier performance. Anzai-sensei must have given them some advice or something.  
  
'We are strong!'  
  
Yes. We will win this match, whether my eye hurts or not.  
  
*********  
  
We used run-and-gun (a/n: I'm not really sure if it is or not.) against Toyotama. To be frank, their run-and-gun was much better. But Minami... I don't know. He just wasn't himself until the last quarter. Must have been his conscience nagging. Ha. Serve him right.  
  
But we won, anyhow. And we were on to the second round. The opponent? Sannoh Kougyou, the #1 seed and defending champions.  
  
Sannoh... if I wanted to become the #1 Japanese high school basketballer, then I had to lead Shohoku to victory over Sannoh first.  
  
The odds? I didn't dare imagine.  
  
Now, here we sit in our motel, celebrating our victory over Toyotama. But we all knew this festive mood would not last.  
  
Sure enough, Anzai-sensei pulled out a videocasette and announced,'We shall now watch Sannoh play Kainan in last year's semi-finals.'  
  
Everyone stopped what he was doing and echoed,'Sannoh?'  
  
'Yes, Sannoh.'  
  
'Sannoh?!' the do'ahou repeated.  
  
'Yes, Sannoh. S-A-N-N-O-H. How many times must I tell you?'  
  
'Convinced, we sat down before the TV and started watching the tape, whose contents only served to terrify us.  
  
Sannoh was really strong; it beat Kainan hands down.  
  
We had to win, but how? I had to beat Sannoh's ace, Sawakita first.  
  
That was no mean feat. I mean, yeah, Sawakita was already the ace of Sannoh last year. And he was only a freshman like me. But his plays were much better than mine.  
  
Me? Nothing but one of the top five in Kanagawa, and still unknown to the rest of Japan.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: Hey. Just for your information, this, and the next few chapters will be based on the storyline in the manga, until the end in book #31. The original storyline will continue after that. =P Hope you will like it. 


	11. Ten.

Warning: contains spoilers to book #30 of the Slam Dunk manga series.  
  
Rukawa  
  
Everyone else was outside the motel 'for a stroll' except the greenhorn do'ahou, who didn't realise the high standard of the Sannoh team. Everyone was nervous and afraid of meeting Sannoh. Who could blame them? Sannoh was such a good team. In fact, I, too was shaken, but only behind a mask of calm and composure.  
  
I was thinking hard about the stuff on the tape when Minami came.  
  
For revenge? I didn't know. But I followed him outside anyway.  
  
*********  
  
Minami was dressed as if he was on vacation in Hawaii: a brightly coloured shirt with loud floral prints on it, unbuttoned, revealing the front of a white singlet, shorts and slippers. -sweatdrop-  
  
We stood outside the motel building in a tense and awkward silence.  
  
He broke the deafening silence by apologising for his unfair behaviour earlier.  
  
I didn't acknowledge his apology, and silence reigned once more.  
  
I was turning to go when he produced a small container that probably contained an ointment of some sort.  
  
'Perhaps this medicine will help reduce the swelling...'  
  
I stared at him in doubt.  
  
He then went on to explain,' You see, my family owns a shop specialising in traditional medicine.'  
  
I reached out and took the container. 'Thanks.'  
  
I was turning to leave again when he spoke once more,' You said you wanted to become the #1 basketballer in Japan...?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'If you can beat Sawakita from Sannoh, then maybe you'd be the #1 player in Japan... because Sawakita is none other that the best in Japan.'  
  
********  
  
Our match with Sannoh was a struggle, especially so for me during the second half, when Sawakita began to reveal his talent and skill.  
  
He was indeed better than me, but I decided that I would not be put down without a fight.  
  
Two minutes left, and still lagging 8 points, we were prepared to give our all. At this point, the do'ahou hit a table while chasing a loose ball. I knew the severity of the matte: if the do'ahou was injured, then we could kiss goodbye to victory.  
  
And he was lying, motionless, covered by the tablecloth where he landed.  
  
Like a corpse in the morgue.  
  
I spoke. 'Wild, but well done.'  
  
(a/n: this part was translated directly from the Chinese versh of the manga... i had to check a Chinese- English dictionary because i couldn't think of a suitable word. Any better suggestions to replace 'wild'?)  
  
Sakuragi  
  
I lay underneath the tablecloth, stunned. The impact of my fall was really great. Ouch.  
  
I heard the Kitsune speak. He said something about me being wild.  
  
I leapt up in anger, yelling,' Who said I was wild?'  
  
We continued playing but I was distracted by a strange feeling in my back.  
  
'Rebound!'  
  
I jumped as high as I could and flicked the ball away from the Sannoh players.  
  
I landed as softly as I possibly could, but the funny feeling in my back persisted, only more intense this time.  
  
The harsh truth hit me like a bucket of cold water in my face. My back ached, and it was getting worse. This backache wasn't the dull, nagging ache, but the type that left you alone for a while and then returned with a snap.  
  
Kitsune noticed I was distracted and told me to concentrate or be substituted out.  
  
He then scored. A three-pointer. Five points to catch up.  
  
At this juncture, Sannoh called for a time-out and we trooped to the bench. I winced as the pain struck my back again.  
  
Ayako came up to me, concerned. 'Hanamichi, are you hurting anywhere?'  
  
'Ah daijobu, Ayako-sempai. It's just that I have a slight backache.'  
  
'How does it hurt?'  
  
'Oh, the pain comes every now and then.'  
  
I winced, as another attack of pain came. Ayako's concern was written all over her face.  
  
'Take care... it may affect your future as a player.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: I suppose those of you out there who have read this in the manga must have been bored to tears. -smiles apologetically- This episode is taken straight out of the manga, only that I've put it in words. But you see, this is pretty crucial to the storyline so I can't just leave it out like that. Do bear with me in the meantime. Oh another apology to those who haven't read the manga. This is a huge spoiler. Thanks for the reviews anyway. =) 


	12. Eleven.

Sakuragi   
  
Gori, blocked by Round-headed-Gori, missed. The ball bounced off the rim.   
  
My leg muscles tensed, as I clenched my teeth to prevent myself from screaming in pain.   
  
I jumped as high as I could, and dunked the ball in.   
  
The dunk must have had an impact on my spine because the pain worsened significantly. My back was being attacked by pain personified, now armed sharp swords, arrows and spears that stabbed my flesh.  
  
I felt my face become contorted with agony, as my back was sliced open by a white-hot fire that was pain.   
  
I felt faint as I heard the whistle blow. My dunk, my last honour at battle, was considered void because it was performed after a foul. Round-headed-Gori's, I think.   
  
I staggered, my eyes seeing nothing but pain, my ears hearing nothing but pain, my flesh feeling nothing but pain. My head felt light and I struggled to maintain balance. I think Gori said something.  
  
I was overwhelmed by pain. My knees buckled and I felt myself fall. But I was suddenly caught by a pair of strong arms. The owner of those arms helped me to the sidelines… wait… I don't want to be substituted out of the game…  
  
The next thing I knew was that I was lying face-down on the floor, my muscles tense and my fists clenched, in an attempt to keep myself from crying out from the excruciating pain.   
  
Why… why must this happen to me? This match is the most important event that has ever happened to me. This match was the first time I'd ever felt needed by anyone else in my life, and now…  
  
Oh kami-sama, why must fate be so cruel to me? Would my injury spell the end of my basketball career?   
  
Silent tears oozed from the corners of my eyes, landing onto the floor to mix with my sweat gathering there.  
  
Recollections of past matches and events relation to basketball flooded my mind… the enjoyable shooting practices, my first successful lay-up, my first official dunk, the rebounds… would they become nothing but memories?  
  
********  
  
Rukawa  
  
We beat Sannoh, winning by a narrow margin of one point.  
  
And the do'ahou honoured his promise to the spectators by scoring the last, crucial goal in the remaining one second in the game.  
  
But we lost the next match, to Aiwa from Aichi Prefecture while the do'ahou received treatment in the hospital, his torso wrapped in a cast.   
  
He still had access to computers and the internet, courtesy of the hospital, which was good, but I was training with the National Youth Team in the neighbouring precinct and found little time to go chatting online.  
  
-------------  
tensai says:  
hi  
Kenshin says:  
hey. how was the IH?  
tensai says:  
we won sannoh in the second round but lost to aiwa in the third  
Kenshin says:  
sannoh was seeded #1... and you beat them. wow... but how could you lose to aiwa?  
tensai says:  
well it's coz i injured my back during the sannoh match and had to be hospitalised so i didnt play aiwa...  
Kenshin says:  
oh... hey manz look on the brighter side: this shows your importance to your team  
tensai says:  
sigh...  
Kenshin says:  
?! hana are you okay? you arent acting normal  
tensai says:  
i dunno. i guess im worried...  
Kenshin says:  
worried? about what?  
tensai says:  
the doc said itd be about 2 mths without any strenuous exercise, including layups  
Kenshin says:  
....  
tensai says:  
what im worried about is whether i can still play bball the way i used to once ive recovered  
Kenshin says:  
dont worry. with practice youd be ok  
tensai says:  
sigh... i certainly hope so  
-------------  
I concluded that the mellower do'ahou was lost in his abyss of hopelessness. I, of all people, knew best how it felt.  
  
Despair was the large rock that dragged your heart into the depths of depression. Despair was the hand that clawed all hope from your heart.  
  
He desperately needed a friend to pull him from his abyss of dpression and I was going to be his friend in need.   
  
But time was scarce, so how was I going to go about it? 


	13. Twelve.

Rukawa  
  
---------  
SuPeRhErO says:  
hello rukawa. long time no c.  
Kenshin says:  
hi mito  
Kenshin says:  
eh... juz wanted to ask you...  
SuPeRhErO says:  
yeah?  
Kenshin says:  
u c, i was chatting with the do'ahou juz the other day and he seemed depressed  
SuPeRhErO says:  
really?  
Kenshin says:  
yeah... and i guess i wanna cheer him up  
SuPeRhErO says:  
you wanna be his friend in need?  
Kenshin says:  
yeah  
SuPeRhErO says:  
ok. me and the guntai are planning to visit hana. wanna come?  
Kenshin says:  
sure.. but how can i make sure he doesnt know im hanazawa  
SuPeRhErO says:  
mmm... true  
do you have any idea when the team's visiting him? itd make your presence less suspicious  
Kenshin says:  
we're going monday morning  
SuPeRhErO says:  
is gori going?  
Kenshin says:  
dunno  
SuPeRhErO says:  
hope he doesnt. hanas sure to say sth stupid that would result in goris fist on his head... XP  
Kenshin says:  
haha  
Kenshin says:  
uh mito...  
SuPeRhErO says:  
nah... juz call me yohei  
Kenshin says:  
ok... yohei. i guess... i dunno. i feel much closer to the do'ahou now after chatting with him online  
SuPeRhErO says:  
really? tts great  
Kenshin says:  
i knoe its strange that im talking/expressing myself more...  
SuPeRhErO says:  
i think its better to express yourself than conceal all emotion  
Kenshin says:  
can i say sth?  
SuPeRhErO says:  
shoot  
Kenshin says:  
ano... i nv told you this before... but  
SuPeRhErO says:  
but what?  
Kenshin says:  
but... i was once like the do'ahou. loud and naive and proud.  
SuPeRhErO says:  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
SuPeRhErO says:  
hmm  
Kenshin says:  
????  
SuPeRhErO says:  
hey i got a really good idea  
Kenshin says:  
really? tell me!  
SuPeRhErO says:  
uh uh... i;ll tell you after hana recovers from his back injury. XP  
Kenshin says:  
aww come on... pls?  
SuPeRhErO says:  
okok.  
SuPeRhErO says:  
basically once hana recovers, he'd probably want to play bball rite?  
Kenshin says:  
uh huh  
SuPeRhErO says:  
BUT i suspect he'd have lost touch with bball and cant play as well as he used to  
Kenshin says:  
uh huh... so?  
SuPeRhErO says:  
.............  
SuPeRhErO says:  
DAMN! youre so dense you knoe  
basically, juz uh, coach hana...  
Kenshin says:  
orhz. and so?  
SuPeRhErO says:  
!!!!!!!!!!  
rukawa kaede sometimes i could juz kill you...  
Kenshin says:  
eh. ehheh. =S  
SuPeRhErO says:  
HAIZ. when hanas recovered youd knoe rite? then, juz...  
Kenshin says:   
OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! i geddit. =P  
SuPeRhErO says:  
rukawa sometimes youre so slow... -_-()  
Kenshin says:  
kaede  
SuPeRhErO says:  
call me kaede.  
-------------  
  
It felt great. Kaede. For the first time in my life, someone else besides my parents would call me Kaede.  
  
I don't know why, but suddenly it felt like a great weight had been lifted off my chest.   
  
I was me, again. Well, more or less.  
  
I smiled. It felt so good to have friends.   
  
True friends.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: Hey people. Sounds pretty yaoi (to my warped mind at least). I really dunno the outcome. Juz keep reading I guess. 


	14. Thirteen.

one month later...  
  
Sakuragi  
  
Free once more, freed from the confines of the stupid hospital with the stupid exercises.  
  
I WAS FREE!  
  
I CAN PLAY BASKETBALL AGAIN!  
  
(Actually I had planned on training secretly even during my rehab period but well, after recalling Micchy's sad story, I decided against it. I did want to play so badly in the upcoming Winter Championships.)  
  
A maple leaf landed on my shoulder, but was blown off by a gentle breeze that brought with it the scent of autumn.  
  
I think I looked like an idiot, standing in the middle of the pavement just outside my house.  
  
Home, at last.  
  
The Guntai had kindly cleaned and dusted my humble abode. I smiled at the thought of Yohei, Takamiya, Ookusu and Sauichiro attempting to sweep the floor, but frowned when I realised that they could have broken some things.  
  
I dashed madly into my home. Yes. Everything was as it used to be. It seemed like it was only yesterday that I last set foot here.  
  
Suddenly remembering my cause, I changed into something comfortable, packed my gym bag and ran out of my house once more, locking the door as I left.   
  
Rukawa  
  
We were training hard, really hard and sweating it out under Miyagi-sempai's glares and Ayako's fan, when a certain redhead burst in on us.  
  
I hadn't seen him in ages. His hair was, well, as red as ever, only slightly longer, but he looked pretty much the same.  
  
'Nyahahahahaha! The Tensai is back! I'm sure you all missed me, right?'  
  
I threw up my arms and sighed in mock despair.  
  
But of course, this was but an act.  
  
His act, my act.  
  
He was acting like his old self to avoid arousing the concern of some of our teammates like Yasuda-sempai.  
  
I was behaving like I didn't know he was trying to hide his anxiety and worry, and of course, the fact that I saw right through him at the moment: his fear of failure, his anxiety to maintain his standard and his worry about his condition.  
  
But of course, Miyagi-sempai wouldn't allow the do'ahou to play right away. He was made to practice his basics first.   
  
And so, amid some snickering and under Ayako's notorious fan, the do'ahou reluctantly started doing his dribbling basics.   
  
It was so much like old times. What fond memories.  
  
And then he started blushing (God knows what hentai thoughts he was thinking) for no apparent reason. WHACK went Ayako's fan. Some people cringed and I sighed, throwing up my arms in mock despair.  
  
The fire in his eyes, his passion for basketball was replaced by pure anxiety and worry. His attention span was shorter than what it already was. I heard Ayako muttering to herself that it must have been his long absence that changed him somewhat.   
  
Ah, Ayako our trusty team manager. Trust her to notice the change in him.  
  
But of course, I, only I knew what had happened to him.  
  
Sakuragi  
  
I was totally dying to go on court and do a dunk.  
  
But could I still do it? Could I still play the way I used to?  
  
Ayako spoke, her plucked brows knitted into a concerned line. 'Hanamichi, are you okay? Do you want to try practicing some shooting now?'  
  
I slipped on the mask that used to be me, and tried to look enthusiastic.  
  
Ayako handed me a ball and I walked briskly to the centre of court.   
  
I could sense that all eyes were on me.  
  
The air was crisp wiht the tension.  
  
I dribbled the ball towards the hoop, took three steps, and...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: taa daa. another chapter. with a cliffhanger. =P unfortunately i think you'll be left hanging from there for ages since im really busy nowadays, with tons of hw, tests and projects to complete. but of course, i'll try hard to juggle my hw with these and will upload the next chapter asap. ja! =) 


	15. Fourteen.

Sakuragi  
  
... I jumped upwards and positioned my hands as I knew how.   
  
The ball entered the net with a satisfying swish.   
  
The people in the gym were silent, their expressions frozen into that of shock. Hah. I proved that though I hadn't played bball in ages, I could still do a lay-up.  
  
Then cheers, congratulatory words and friendly pats on the back.   
  
I smiled happily; I felt much better now. That one lay-up certainly boosted my confidence.  
  
Ayako gave me a high five, as did Ryochin.   
  
Then, after all the laughter and cheers had died down, I decided to take one step further and attempt shooting under the basket.   
  
My teammates, confident in what I could do, cheered me on.   
  
I stood under the basket and revised whatever Gori had taught me during my intensive training.   
  
I bent my knees, positioned my hands and snapped my wrist as my toes left the ground.  
  
The ball sailed up in an arc towards the basket...  
  
**********  
  
Rukawa  
  
Standing at the far end of the gym, I watched the do'ahou attempt shooting under the basket.  
  
Two full hours attempting.  
  
Only attempting, for none of the shots he made went in.  
  
I could feel the frustration radiating from him.  
  
Half an hour earlier, we were dismissed by Miyagi-sempai. The do'ahou was still trying to shoot.  
  
His muscles were taut with weariness, his breath coming to him in short, sharp gasps. His shirt was drenched with sweat, a sign of the effort he had put in.   
  
Futile attempts.  
  
There was a time when he'd last hours longer.  
  
It must have been the hospital treatment that prevented him from jumping around, picking fights, totally reeking of boundless energy.   
  
But that was history.  
  
Miyagi-sempai gently tried to persuade him to go home and rest. His suggestion to the do'ahou was seconded by Ayako and the rest of the team.   
  
But the do'ahou's pride refused to let him do so.   
  
No, he didn't roar at Miyagi-sempai or Mitsui-sempai, but just ignored them and continued practicing.   
  
Such was his determination to succeed.   
  
He spared us a glance, however.  
  
His eyes were glassy; so cold, almost lifeless.  
  
Was he to become another me?  
  
  
After I took a shower (I was the last to leave) I saw the do'ahou still practising.  
  
Because Ayako had entrusted me with the gym keys, and also because I couldn't trust the do'ahou to lock up, I decided to wait for him to give up.  
  
Would he?  
  
I have been standing here for half an hour already, and the do'ahou still shows no signs of giving up.  
  
Then suddenly, he stiffened, and threw the ball at the floor in despair.  
  
Noticing my presence, he whirled towards me and snapped in frustration, 'Kitsune! I know you're here to sneer at the Tensai! I don't welcome that, and neither do I welcome you! SCRAM! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!'  
  
Before I could even respond, he was slumped on the gym floor, sobbing away.  
  
Tears of frustration.  
  
Tears of despair.   
  
I really didn't know what to do. I mean, I didn't even know what to do with a crying girl, much less a crying guy...  
  
Awkwardly, I shuffled up to his shaking frame and sat down beside him.   
  
An occasional tear dripped from his eye to mingle with his sweat already on the floor.   
  
I sat there in silence, not knowing what to do.  
  
Then, mimicking what they did on television, I hesitantly patted his back lightly.  
  
We spoke no words, but he understood what I meant.  
  
When his sobs subsided, I guided him to the shower room and waited while he took a bath.   
  
I could not help but pity the do'ahou, with his tear-stained face and reddish eyes. In fact, I found him almost child-like in that.  
  
When he emerged from the shower, clad only in his underwear and towelling his damp hair, he was still sniffling away.  
  
Then he looked up, saw me, and scowled. 'Oy Kitsune. What are you doing here?'  
  
'Don't want you to commit suicide just because you've lost touch.'  
  
He stared at me in shock, and his blue towel dropped to the tiled floor.  
  
I, too, was shocked at what I said. Did I just acknowledge his importance to the team?  
  
*******  
  
We walked home in the starlight together, the barrier of dislike dissolved by a simple gesture of concern.  
  
We came to a T-junction. I turned right while he turned left. Not a word was spoken.   
  
He opened his mouth, his voice shattering the silence that had been throughout our short walk together.  
  
'Oy, Kitsune.'  
  
I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at him.  
  
His head was bowed in a gesture of humility.   
  
'Anou... Gori's no longer with the team... and Micchy's gotta study... Kitsune, will you teach me?' 


	16. Fifteen.

Sakuragi  
  
Silence ensued.  
  
We just stood there, staring at each other. The Kitsune, for once, displayed an emotion on his face: shock, and perhaps a slight hint of satisfaction on his face.  
  
Then it hit me.  
  
K'so! Why did I have to ask the stupid Kitsune for help? I berated myself silently for not thinking twice before I spoke.  
  
Knowing that I could not retract my earlier statement, and not knowing what to do otherwise, I walked away from him quickly.  
  
He responded to my action by saying softly but distinctly enough,'Naga Park, 7am tomorrow.'  
  
I pretended I didn't hear what he said to save my deflated ego and walked even faster, leaving the solitary figure standing where I had left him.  
  
*****  
  
When I reached home, I settled my weary body into my soft, inviting bed after changing into my pyjamas. Although my stomach was protesting vehemently, producing occasional growls, I chose to ignore it. After all, I was way too tired to even bother to walk to the fridge to get myself a glass of milk.  
  
I expected sleep to come almost instantaneously, as it usually did when I was physically exhausted.  
  
It didn't.  
  
I tossed and turned and tried every possible sleeping position.  
  
I didn't feel more comfortable. In fact, I felt HOT.  
  
A lone mosquito buzzed around me, adding to my increasing irritation. But I ignored it anyway, choosing instead to concentrate on sleeping.  
  
This is insanity. It's midautumn, there still a stupid mosquito buzzing around me and I JUST HAD TO ASK THE KITSUNE TO COACH ME!  
  
I couldn't stand it anymore. I hopped out of bed and positioned my head and aimed it... at the wall.  
  
I thrust my head forward and closed my eyes as I anticipated the contact between my forehead and the wall.  
  
My skull absorbed the shock, which reverberated in waves throughout my body. I wondered how many brain cells I just killed.  
  
Wow, I thought, just before I blacked out, the wall headbutted me.  
  
***** I awoke the next morning on the floor. I rubbed the tender spot on my forehead. Yeah, it was a small price to pay for a good night's rest. I cringed as I got up. But then again, maybe not such a small price. I was aching everywhere due to the awkward position I had been sleeping in the whole night. On the floor.  
  
I heard my joints make that familiar cracking sound that reminded me of the sound my knuckles made when I cracked them.  
  
The windows were open, and the pale curtains fluttered as a gentle breeze blew a lone maple leaf into the room.  
  
I picked the leaf up. Maple. Kaede.  
  
DAMNIT! I suddenly remembered. Somehow I had suffered temporary amnesia after the wall had headbutted me! Glancing at the digital clock on my bedside table, I realised that I had only 10 minutes to get ready and reach Naga Park.  
  
Should I go?  
  
Yes, an inner voice persuaded me. You want to learn his moves; you want to be as good as him.  
  
No, another voice growled. You are the Tensai. Tensais don't get taught by Kitsunes.  
  
My aspirations versus my pride. Which was more important to me?  
  
After an eternal internal struggle that lasted more than a minute, I finally made the decision that would change my life. I cast aside my already shattered pride and changed into a pair of well-worn jeans and a white T-shirt. I stuffed a towel, a bottle of water and my precious basketball into my gym bag and slipped into the shoes I loved for basketball, Haruko, and Shohoku High.  
  
*****  
  
I stepped into the basketball court in Naga Park. No Kitsune. I scanned my surroundings. The Kitsune was nowhere in sight.  
  
Mmm, I thought. Perhaps he overslept. I gingerly took my prized basketball out of my bag and started attempting some under-basket shots.  
  
The same sinking feeling returned to me as my ego deflated like a burst balloon with every failed shot.  
  
I felt like crying. Why was I such a failure?  
  
Just when I was beginning to immerse myself in self-pity, I heard a loud crash. Then, a muttered, 'Itai.'  
  
I turned around expectantly and my eyes met with those of the Kitsune's. He had fallen off his bike.  
  
'Oy, Kitsune. You're 10 minutes late.'  
  
'Hn.'  
  
He reached into his own gym bag and brought out his own basketball, which was, unlike mine, well used. Yet, he still held it lovingly and caressed its rough surface with an air of tenderness I had never seen in him before.  
  
Then his expression hardened into that familiar cold, determined mask as he walked towards the net, palming the ball as he did so.  
  
He looked at me to ensure I was watching him, then positioned his arms slowly and executed a perfect shot.  
  
Then he nodded at me and said, 'Try.'  
  
Not wanting to lose out to him, I replayed his shot in my mind repeatedly with my eyes closed.  
  
When I was sure that I could carry out a shot like his, I walked confidently towards the hoop, mimicked his posture and shot the ball upwards in an arc.  
  
Time ceased to flow for me as I watched the ball lose its fight against gravity.  
  
Falling.  
  
Falling towards the hoop.  
  
And bounced off the rim.  
  
I was devastated; my fragile ego shattered into a million smithereens.  
  
All my hopes. lost on a failed shot.  
  
Confidence left me and doubt taunted my pride.  
  
A failed shot that crushed what remained of my ego. The last straw that broke the camel's back.  
  
I cried.  
  
Tears flowing uncontrollably down my cheeks. Unashamed, uncontrolled sobs.  
  
My prized basketball, from my Guntai, lying forlornly in a pile of dry autumn leaves.  
  
My soul, lost among the infinite stars, there but not quite.  
  
A comforting hand on my back. The rope that saved me form the depths of the ravine of depression.  
  
A friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: hey pple. Notice my chapters are getting longer, yah? I hope you understand whats going on here. I think im being influenced by what we learn in lit at school so im writing in a new funny 'language'. =P haha. Anyway, hope you all have been enjoying my story so far, and do give me feedback and constructive criticism. I dun really mind flames, but juz dun flame me too much. =) kiez. Gtg now. Ja! 


	17. Sixteen.

Rukawa  
  
The do'ahou is. well, under, uh, some emotional stress caused by his failure to shoot under the basket.  
  
Yeah, I knew that. But I sure didn't expect him to cry again.  
  
So, here we are at McDonald's, queuing to buy our breakfasts.  
  
On the account that he was in poor emotional condition, I decided to treat him to breakfast.  
  
I was gratified when his eyes lit up with joy, brightening his teary pools of endless brown, but I really regretted my decision when he began planning to eat practically the entire McDonald's outlet.  
  
My poor pocket. My precious time spent moonlighting at a bar to earn my keep and here he is, plotting what he will eat for breakfast.  
  
'Um. do'ahou.?'  
  
'Nani?'  
  
'What are you eating?'  
  
'Mmm, nothing much.'  
  
I heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
'.umm. I think I'm taking 5 hash browns, 3 sausage McMuffins, an iced coffee. no. make that 2., mm, 7 omelettes. I think that's all.'  
  
The cashier sweatdropped.  
  
I pretended I didn't know the do'ahou.  
  
But still, I ended up footing the bill. It came to 2000 yen, excluding the cost of my own meal, which came to the humble price of 300 yen.  
  
********  
  
After the do'ahou had eaten his fill, and nonchalantly leaving truckloads of food wrappers where we had been sitting, he stalked off happily, leaving me to clear up the mess he had made.  
  
But although I was grumbling about his attitude and his social etiquette, I was subconsciously happy for the do'ahou, for he wore a satisfied and gratified look on his face. The fire in his eyes was back, and he no longer emitted an aura of sadness.  
  
Ah, a full stomach maketh a happy man.  
  
After apologising profusely to the irked and irate cleaner, I went outside to meet the do'ahou, who was, surprisingly, waiting for me.  
  
It was completely unexpected but not unwelcomed. But I was more or less still in the dark as to why he no longer treated me like his archenemy.  
  
But what did it matter? I guess what mattered more to me was that he wouldn't end up like myself, drowning in my own pool of sorrow, shutting myself out from the rest of the world, suffering alone.  
  
Honestly, it didn't matter if it wasn't the do'ahou who was depressed. In fact, I would have gladly helped anyone else who was down, as long as I could relate to them. After all, I was still preventing someone else from going down the same path of misery that I had walked.  
  
The point was, I could relate pretty well to the do'ahou since his mindset was somewhat similar to mine when I was still foolish and fifteen.  
  
Walking in silence side by side with the do'ahou, I made up my mind to help him as much as I could, and perhaps share my skills with him.  
  
I cast a sidelong glance at him. He seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
I thought he was quite good-looking, contrary to what those bimbos in school thought. Somehow, they thought that the do'ahou was some sort of freak, what with his flaming red hair and his loud voice. What they missed out was his soft heart and his generally kind personality.  
  
I guess that was what made him unique and especially outstanding from the common crowd of selfish people.  
  
I ran my fingers through my floppy black locks and wondered secretly how many other guys in Japan resembled me. After all, like what my ex-crush once told me, I was the typical handsome Asian guy next door. My father's words echoed through my mind.  
  
'Kaede, don't ever get too proud over the fact that you have hoardes of girls throwing themselves at your feet, worshipping your looks. Always remember that looks fade with age; your character doesn't. If your character is weak, you will be nothing but an empty shell.  
  
'Your mother and I chose the name that is now yours for a reason: a tough and perhaps not outstanding exterior, yet with a good character.'  
  
'Oy, Kitsune!'  
  
My mind snapped back into focus; my eyes seeing the do'ahou waving his palm right before my eyes.  
  
Ah, we were back at the basketball court at Naga Park.  
  
I turned to face a grinning do'ahou, who had already fished his basketball out of his gym bag.  
  
I flashed him one of my rare smiles.  
  
Looks like he's even more eager to start his shooting practice with me than I am to teach him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: hey pple. I guess this story is getting more and more predictable. =P But anyway I'll still be working on this until it ends (how much longer, I'm not really sure.) mm. Hope you all have enjoyed the story so far and will continue to do so. In the meantime, I'll make sure that this fic will be as good as it can ever be. Thanks for the encouragement and reviews you all have given me so far, I think I wouldn't have gotten this far without you all.  
  
Minglei: thanks so much for reviewing, will miss you and pueyling when you leave. =-( Good luck for your upcoming O Levels. =) 


	18. Seventeen.

Sakuragi

Two hours.

Two whole hours with the Kitsune, not as enemies, but as friends. 

He was so different from what I had expected him to be. I thought he was going to be cold, aloof and very business-like in his interaction with me. 

On the contrary, he revealed a side I¡¯d never seen before: warm, funny, loud¡­ so ME.

Sweat dripped off my chin, a sign of the effort I had put in and the exhaustion I was experiencing.

Kitsune handed me my ball. ¡®Here, try it again. And remember to bend your knees and snap your wrist.¡¯

I did as he said, and released the ball into the air.

It hit the backboard and circled the rim¡­ once¡­ twice¡­ and entered the hoop. 

The elation I felt was, well, thrilling. Joy was racing through my arteries, capillaries and veins. 

I whooped with joy, and stopped, when I heard another voice whoop in unison with mine.

I turned to look in absolute amazement at the Kitsune. This was the biggest surprise of the day.

He looked at me sheepishly and we shared a moment of silence, then broke out in hysterical laughter together, just the way me and my Guntai do.

*******

Lunchtime, and seven bowls of ramen.

Kitsune stared at me as I began on my eighth bowl; he wasn¡¯t even halfway through his first. 

¡®Ah, don¡¯t worry, I¡¯ll pay for my meal. Mm¡­ say, is this all you¡¯re eating for lunch? Even Yohei eats two bowls¡­¡¯

¡®I have to save my money to buy clothes and stuff, you know. And I have to pay for my utilities bills, as well as my internet bills, myself.¡¯ He poked at the ramen with his chopsticks. 

¡®Mmph? No relatives?¡¯

The tablecloth suddenly seemed to interest him. He fingered the coarse cloth nervously and cast his eyes downwards. 

¡®None.¡¯

¡®Oh¡­ I¡¯m sorry¡­¡¯

I didn¡¯t know what else to say. I mean, what do you say to a guy when he tells you that he has no known living relatives? 

An awkward silence settled upon us.

I spoke, ¡®I¡¯ve only got an aunt¡­ so, we are more or less in the same boat.¡¯

He tried to nod his head. ¡®Tell me. How did your parents die?¡¯

I winced as I felt my heart twist itself into an uncomfortable knot in my chest at the memory of their deaths.

I put down my chopsticks and lowered my head. ¡®Otoosan¡­ he died o f a heart attack. I¡­ I could have saved him¡­ but¡­ now I have to live with this regret for the rest of my life¡­ Okaasan¡­ died of colon cancer. She lost the will to live when my father passed on¡­ so in a sense I¡­ I was the cause of both their deaths¡ª¡®

¡®NO. You weren¡¯t.¡¯

My head jerked up violently at the force in his voice.

¡®Do you believe in fate? I do. I believe that everything is pre-planned by kami-sama. In other words, there was no way that you could have prevented their deaths. It was all fated, part of their destiny.¡¯

Upon hearing his words, the knot in my chest loosened. It made sense.

Out of pure curiosity, I asked, ¡®Umm, what about your parents?¡¯

¡®Oh,¡¯ he said matter-of-factly, ¡®Car crash. They were dead on arrival at the hospital.¡¯

¡®Sorry¡­¡¯

¡®Nah, it¡¯s okay.¡¯

¡®So, how do you survive?¡¯

¡®Oh. I work at Velvet Underground daily, with three days off per two months. Not too bad a deal, considering the fact that the pay is fair and there are quite a few benefits, like insurance. You know, beer brawls and all that. But the downside to the job, besides having to wear that gaudy outfit, I have to work until about 3am.¡¯

¡®Ah. So that explains why you sleep on your bike and through practically all your classes.¡¯

¡®Shut up.¡¯ He mock-glared at me. ¡®I was just saving my energy for basketball.¡¯

¡®Oy, Kitsune. Why is it that although you make yourself out to be so poor, you wear branded stuff, and your bike sure looks expensive¡­ Oh, and you even got a Sony Discman!¡¯

¡®Mm. That¡¯s because I felt that I ought to buy the best for myself. You know, ¡®cos they last longer. But that¡¯d mean I¡¯d have fewer clothes.¡¯

He smiled wryly at me.

I suddenly felt grateful for all that I had. My aunt (and all the money she sent) and most of all, my Guntai. Tease me they might, but always by my side.

From what I had gathered about the Kitsune during our conversations, I was his only friend.

Hmmm. It sure seems that the Kitsune has a hidden side I¡¯d never seen in him before. Perhaps I should get to know him better. 

Out of the blue, the Kitsune suddenly said, ¡®Arigato, Sakuragi-kun, for being my friend.¡¯

Without thinking, I said, ¡®No, no, it¡¯s okay. And call me Hanamichi.¡¯

His face lit up and gratitude shone in his eyes. It sure seems like he¡¯s desperate for friendship. 

With a smile that reached the depths of his cobalt eyes, he said happily, ¡®Call me Kaede.¡¯

A/n: hello. Such a soppy chapter. I bet you all were expecting that. =P heehee. I¡¯m a very unoriginal person. Well, thanks for the reviews. Unfortunately, this is one of the last few chapters, if not the last. Boohoo. 


	19. Eighteen.

Rukawa

Now that we were sure that he could shoot under the basket with a similar accuracy he possessed prior to his back injury, we moved on to mid-range shots. 

Well, he failed pretty much as expected, but this time he was armed with even more determination that ever since I arranged for his Guntai to come watch and support him fro well. (Akagi Haruko was strictly not allowed as I felt that she was a distraction to him.)

But his hopes were high, and his accuracy, nil, so it wasn¡¯t surprising that he began to feel depressed. 

He squatted near the basket, his shoulders hunched with the burden of a deflated ego and the knowledge of failure. 

I squatted down next to him, not knowing what to do otherwise.

The Sakuragi Guntai moved towards him, concern etched on their features. Sure seems like they¡¯ve never seen Hanamichi this sad before.

Takamiya¡¯s half-eaten Oreos caught my eye¡­

¡®Umm, Hanamichi¡­ an online friend once told me that Oreos taste best when eaten with peanut butter¡­¡¯ 

Apparently, Takamiya got the message and offered him his Oreos, ¡®Hana, take one. Never mind the peanut butter.¡¯

Hanamichi lifted his head, realisation shining in his eyes. He took the cookie Takamiya offered gratefully, his eyes still fixed on me. 

Then it hit me like a bucket of slush in my face.

Damn. I just blew my cover.

He stood up. 

Everything seemed to move in slow motion; soundless, like the silent movies of the 1940s (a/n: sorry, I¡¯m not really sure =P.

¡®You like sunny days¡­¡¯, he said, a slow smile spreading across his tear-stained face. 

¡®And you like rainy days, with raindrops falling like pearls.¡¯

His smile widened. A warm and sincere one. 

¡®So, we¡¯ve been pals all this while.¡¯ 

******

One year later¡­

Miyagi-sempai stood up and cleared his throat loudly in an attempt to get everyone¡¯s attention. When he was sure all eyes were on him, he spoke, ¡®It is my pleasure today to introduce your new captains for the new season. They are: Rukawa Kaede and¡­ Sakuragi Hanamichi! Now under their leadership, you will repeat history and clinch the Prefecture title for Shohoku once again, won¡¯t you?¡¯

Then, letting a hint of sadness creep into his voice, he spoke, ¡®Me, Aya-chan, Yasu, Shiozaki and Kakuta will be retiring today, but we will always come back to support and help you whenever we can. Oh, and Haruko will have a new manager to help her out.¡¯

A petite girl who bore a striking resemblance to Ayako-sempai stood up. ¡®I¡¯m Akiko, Aya-neechan¡¯s younger sister. I will be helping Haruko-sempai in the management of your team. ¡®

Hmm, she looks so sweet¡­ especially when she smiles¡­

*****

After Hanamichi and I told the team of our goals to win the National Title, we dismissed the team and headed for the showers.

When we were done, me, Hana and the rest of the Guntai [I¡¯m a part of the Sakuragi Guntai now! =)] headed for the nearest mall to play Pachinko in celebration of us being chosen as the captains of the team.

We walked together, shoulder to shoulder, laughing and bickering as we wemnt, ever the Sakuragi Guntai¡­

-Owari

A/n: Yay. I¡¯ve finished the fic! I can¡¯t believe it. I mean, like doing the fic has become part of my routine and now it¡¯s like a part of my routine is gone. Hee hee. Sorry this chapter was so short. =P Well, I really appreciate your reviews and your support. Thanks so much to all of you. =) 


End file.
